Space Lord Industries/Module list
Most modules are roughly ellipsoidal, with a width half their length. There are four standard lengths: Small – 1m Medium – 10m Large – 100m Certain modules come in non-standard sizes, and all modules can be ordered in a custom size and shape if desired. Remember that the volume of each module is 1000 times that of the module below it in size. This is important for things like life support needs/provisions, and power and energy production/consumption. All modules intended to have occupants have their own life support, with a duration of several weeks. All modules other than weapons and drives incorporate their own antimatter-based power source capable of powering their own systems for several weeks. These use antilead fullerene, a unique inherently stable form of antimatter, based on work by Daniel R. Schaefer and James M. Snead in the early 21st century that was subsequently largely neglected, http://www.faqs.org/patents/app/20090022257 In the listing below, letters SML denote the sizes the module is available in as standard. = Control, power, and life support = Manned flight deck ML A flight deck for controlling the craft, with space for operators. Carries navigational systems and sensors, as well as a powerful computer, capable of running an advanced AI if desired. The flight deck can be configured in either a primary or backup role. This is usually a software setting, though a physical switch is available as an option. At any one time, one flight deck is primary, others wait as backups. The large flight deck simply offers more internal space for operators, the equipment is identical to the medium. Designed by the UPT. AI flight deck SM A flight deck without space for occupants, intended for craft controlled by AI. Due to space freed up by not accommodating operators, the medium AI flight deck has about twice the computing power of the manned flight deck. In other respects they are mostly the same. As standard, it is provided with our AI, which is quite efficient and highly configurable. A distinctive feature of our AI is that it considers itself to be the craft, in much the same way as a human considers themselves to be their body, not just their brain. This gives the AI a low-level, subconscious awareness of everything happening on the craft, that helps it respond more quickly and reliably to situations and events. Alternatively, you can have the AI flight deck provided with no AI, and install your own. You can mix manned and AI flight decks in the primary/backup system. Backup AIs will be “asleep”, avoiding conflicts with the primary. The small AI flight deck is a bit limited on computer power. The UPT's AI functions on it, but at about a third of its normal speed. Designed by the UPT. Antilead fullerene reactor SML A reactor using antilead fullerene. This is a recent development by the UPT, building on a concept developed in the early 21st century but then neglected. Antilead fullerene consists of an antilead nucleus contained within a fullerene molecule (a “buckyball”). Light positive ions are added for charge balance. Since the antilead nucleus is negatively charged, it is repelled by the electrons in the fullerene, and therefore prevented from annihilating with the carbon nuclei. Consequently, antilead fullerene is one of the few inherently stable methods to store antimatter, requiring no active confinement. The antilead ions are released for annihilation in a controlled manner. (Note that while stable, antilead fullerene may still be “set off” by a sufficiently large explosion or similar). Antilead fullerene has about 40% of the energy density of “conventional” antimatter, since the fullerene has a greater mass than the antilead ion. This is still a much greater energy density than fusion power. The larger the module, the greater the peak power output. As a rule of thumb, one reactor will power 25 weapons or propulsion modules of the same size. The reactor contains some fuel storage capacity of its own. Designed by the UPT. Antilead fullerene store ML A module for storing antilead fullerene. Stores about ten times what the reactor module of the same size holds itself. Designed by the UPT. Electromagnetically-confined antimatter reactor ML A reactor using “conventional” electromagnetically-confined antimatter. This offers maximum energy density and power, but a failure in the confinement system will result in a detonation. To reduce the risk of this, it includes an auxiliary power unit using antilead fullerene, sufficient to power the electromagnetic confinement system. The larger the module, the greater the peak power output. As a rule of thumb, one reactor will power 100 weapons or propulsion modules of the same size. The reactor contains some fuel storage capacity of its own. Designed by the UPT. Electromagnetically-confined antimatter store ML A module for storing electromagnetically-confined antimatter. Uses onboard dual redundant antilead fullerene reactors to power the confinement system. Stores about ten times what the reactor module of the same size holds itself. Designed by the UPT. Rigid solar panels Non-standard An advanced solar panel, with 90% efficiency. Available in any size desired, although if made much larger than a hundred metres square it will start to become rather flexible. Designed by the UPT. Sensor module M Incorporates an array of passive sensors, covering all areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, gravitic emissions, neutrinos, and FTL related disturbances. Has on-board software to interpret the results and produce a 3D map, or can provide raw data to another module for analysis. Designed by United Industries. Radar module SM A combined electromagnetic and gravitic radar. Has on-board software to interpret the results and produce a 3D map, or can provide raw data to another module for analysis. Designed by United Industries. Life support unit ML A separate life-support unit. All relevant modules have inbuilt life support, but the separate module has much greater endurance, capable of maintaining another occupied module of the same size for about a year. Designed by United Industries. Computer SML A computer. A variety of architectures and Operating Systems are available, including the UPT's own System Bravo, capable of running software written for any system. Like with life support, all modules that need computing power have inbuilt computers, but the separate computer module provides extra computer power, around five to ten times that on the equivalent sized flight deck. Designed by the UPT. Greenhouse ML A greenhouse for growing plants. Has windows and lights, so can use either starlight or internal lighting. It does not contain any kind of gravity generator; if artificial gravity is needed, the module can be spun, placed next to a gravity generator in another module, or modified with a gravity generator. Designed by United Industries Dock ML A module with a “universal” docking port, allowing almost any spacecraft within size limits to dock with it. Designed by the UPT. = Propulsion = High-speed Plasma Reaction Thruster SML The High-speed Plasma Reaction Thrusters has a significantly enhanced exhaust velocity, for better performance and fuel economy. It is available in three geometries. A linear thruster has a single nozzle in a fixed orientation, and is the most powerful. A six-way thruster has six nozzles arranged orthogonally, each with 1/10 the thruster of a linear thruster of the same size. A gimballed thruster has one nozzle that can swivel to point in any direction in a hemisphere, and has half the thrust of an equal-sized linear thruster. The thruster has some reaction mass storage, but is no longer available with onboard power, due to increased requirements. Designed by the NFPA. Reaction Thruster Mass Tank SML Stores reaction mass for the plasma thruster. A tank holds about ten times what the engine of the same size holds. Designed by the NFPA. Intergalactic Warp Drive ML A warp drive for FTL travel. Two versions remain available. The “integrated” version includes an antilead fullerene reactor capable of powering the drive. The standard version requires an external power source, but has about three times the warp capability. The speed attained depends on the average “loading” of the drive; the less the drive has to shift, the faster it can shift it. A ratio of about 100 other equal-sized modules per Warp Drive will give a craft that can cross the Milky Way in about a day. For large craft, multiple warp drive modules can co-ordinate. Designed by the NFPA. Levitating Unown Swarm ML A group, or “swarm”, of Unown. Their psychic powers synergise to provide a strong levitating force against the gravitational field of a celestial body. They are capable of manoeuvres a thruster-driven craft is not, and can even match the performance of aerodynamic craft in an atmosphere. Following a malfunction that destroyed a craft, there are strict safety procedures regarding Unown Swarms. The swarm must be controlled by a being with sufficient psychic ability. Many Pokemon are capable of handling the medium swarm, as are most Jedi, and likely other psychic beings. Handling the large swarm, however, requires exceptional power and talent. An individual must undertake a 50 hour training course with SLI and demonstrate competence in a final practical test to be certified as an Unown Swarm Controller. The module also has three swarm disruption devices - centrifugal, gravitational, and explosive – to stop swarm operation in an emergency. Unown are living things. They expect to be paid (directly into their bank accounts), or they might just go on strike. While they have essentially no needs, not even food or water, blatant mistreatment - like using weapons on them, or exploding the module without good cause - will result in action being taken against the perpetrator by the UPT. Designed and provided by the UPT. Inverter Non-standard An Inverter is a device that facilitates travel between the real world and the Inverse World. Short distances in the Inverse World correspond to long ones in the real world (and vice versa), therefore an Inverter functions as an FTL drive. The Inverter also protects craft and beings from the normally-lethal conditions in the Inverse World. Inverters are cylindrical, with various lengths and diameters possible. The objects to be inverted must be placed around the outside of the cylinder, and as close to it as possible. A rigid cylinder around the Inverter will experience a hoop strain of approximately twice the ratio between its distance from the Inverter and the Inverter's diameter. A craft must accommodate this strain, or else it will break somewhere. With SLI modular craft, accommodating the strain is easy, provided the configuration is appropriate. Generally, the optimum shape for an Inverter-equipped craft is a ring, like a scaled-down version of the Halo. The Inverse World is known to induce insanity in many who see it. Therefore we strongly advise craft equipped with an Inverter have windows that can be blacked out when in the Inverse World. The UPT's AIs have been programmed with understanding of the Inverse World, so they will function correctly. All sales of an Inverter must be personally approved by Giratina, as he rules the Inverse World. Designed by the UPT. = Cabins and storage = Standard Cabin ML A cabin for accommodating living things. Available with no windows, standard windows, or an all-transparent construction. Any interior you choose to fit is possible, from military bunks and economy-class seats up to first-class luxury sleeping compartments, or even entertainment or sports facilities or livestock pens. Designed by United Industries. Gallery cabin ML A cabin which has one side physically open to space. A forcefield is used to hold air inside, and kinetic or energy weapons can be fired outwards. Designed by the UPT. Torus cabin Non-standard A spinning toroidal cabin to create an artificial gravity. Designed by United Industries. Cryogenic cabin ML A cabin capable of maintaining extremely low internal temperatures, should you need it. Designed by United Industries. High-temperature cabin ML A cabin capable of maintaining extremely high internal temperatures. Designed by United Industries. Storeroom ML A cabin fitted with robotic systems to facilitate easy high-density storage and quick removal of items. Designed by United Industries. Container rails Non-standard Long metal rail structures, designed to hold standard shipping containers. Need to be used in groups of four with the containers sliding between them. Designed by United Industries. = Weapons = Note: most Elemental Weapons, excepting the Gauss Cannon and Boarding Pod, are sold as sealed units. They are equipped with a self-destruct system that will destroy the weapon, without causing any effect outside the module shell, if it deems an attempt is being made to determine its structure. Do not attempt to reverse-engineer the Elemental Weapons. The self-destruct system can be removed for SLI shareholders and others personally approved by Regent Mew. Hyper Pulse SML A triply-chirped pulse amplification (3CPA) Bessel beam laser, with a peak output power of over 10^23 Watts, a pulse duration of ten nanoseconds, a pulse energy over 10^15 Joules (250 kilotons TNT), and a beamwidth of 1cm with negligible divergence. Firing rate will vary depending on electrical power available, but it includes an over 10^16 Joule capacitor bank, allowing at least ten rapid-fire shots before needing to recharge. Being both uncharged, and a high-power short-duration weapon, the Hyper Pulse is difficult to shield against, and will cause at least some hull damage to all but the best-shielded ships. It is however a precision weapon, intended to target specific points on enemy ships. Its intrinsic range is well over a light-year, but effective range is limited by targeting precision and the light-speed limit. The small module contains a single Hyper Pulse, the medium module 50, and the large module 2500. The arrangement in the larger modules can be either linear, to concentrate fire on one point, or hemiellipsoidal for a good spread of fire. Designed by the UPT. The Normal Type Elemental Weapon. Plasma Thrower ML Projects a dense "blob" of magnetically self-confining hydrogen plasma with a temperature of over 10 million Kelvin, a density of over 1000 kg per cubic metres, and a volume of over 1 cubic metre, travelling at 10% of the speed of light. Intended to cause damage by massive thermal shock upon contacting its target. Secondary damage modes come from the intense electromagnetic radiation, which will cause severe sunburn and permanent blindness to unprotected lifeforms, as well as overloading standard optical sensors, and from the kinetic energy. Being slow-moving and ionised, the plasma itself is extremely poor at penetrating shields. The medium module contains a single Plasma Thrower. The large module contains 50, in either a linear or hemiellipsoidal layout. Designed by the UPT. The Fire Type Elemental Weapon. Cutting Jet S An ultra-high-pressure jet of water, capable of cutting through several feet of just about anything. It's a very short-range weapon, effective only over a hundred metres or so. The module contains a single Cutting Jet. Designed by the UPT. The Water Type Elemental Weapon. Ion Cannon L A synchrotron-like device, launching a beam of lead nuclei at speeds very close to that of light. Produces a continuous particle beam with over 10^26 nuclei per second, at a kinetic power of over 10^18 Watts, and a beamwidth of about 5 mm. Antilead nuclei can be used, which if they fully annihilate the target deliver an additional over 10^16 Watts of power. Due to the nuclei repelling each other as they travel, even with the relativistic velocities used the range of the Ion Cannon is moderate. Also has a notably anisotropic accuracy pattern, having very high precision in one axis, but less precision in the perpendicular axis. Since the nuclei are charged, they have relatively poor shield-penetrating capability. The module contains six Ion Cannons. Firing direction is “broadside”. Designed by the UPT. The Electric Type Elemental Weapon. Impact Missiles SML Very heavy, fairly slow-moving warheadless guided missiles, designed to cause damage by blunt impact with the target. While they may seem easy to dodge, they have good endurance enabling them to tenaciously pursue their target for hours if needed. The small module holds just one missile, the medium 500 with 50 launchers, and the large 250,000 with 2500 launchers. Designed by the UPT. The Fighting Type Elemental Weapon. Gauss Cannon L A circular Gauss Cannon, fires a 2.3 kg slug of iron at relativistic speed, with a kinetic energy equivalent to over a gigaton of TNT. Being heavy and neutral, it's difficult to stop with shields. The module contains four Gauss Cannons. Firing direction is “broadside”. Designed by the UPT. The Steel Type Elemental Weapon. Not sealed or equipped with a self-destruct. Boarding Pod ML A pod ejected at high-speed, equipped with a limited-duration shield, a hull-penetration drill, and space inside for a boarding party. Has no power of its own, and life support duration is only around 15 minutes, although personal spacesuits may provide much longer periods. Designed by the UPT. The Trainer Type Elemental Weapon. Not sealed or equipped with a self-destruct. Elemental Gadgets Pack L Comprises the Shield Drainer, Tractor Beam, Peltier Wave, Black Light, Stealth Onager, and Spectral Field. Angular range figures are reduced to 5 arc seconds, from the 1 arc second of the versions used by the UPT. Designed by the UPT. The Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dark, Rock, and Ghost Type Elemental Weapons. Elemental Weapons Pack L Contains one Ion Cannon, one Gauss Cannon, two Plasma Throwers, 50 Hyper Pulses, and 500 Impact Missiles with 50 launchers. Firing direction of all weapons is “broadside”, with the Hyper Pulses in a hemi-ellipsoidal layout. Designed by the UPT. Elemental Weapons. Duct Tape Cannon M A module containing a cannon exploiting the power of duct tape. It does, after all, embody the same principles as the Force – duct tape has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the Universe together. Provided by the MythBusters. Beam Cannon Non-standard The beam fired by this weapon was capable of destroying most vessels with a single strike, piercing its shield and ripping through the vessel without losing a significant portion of its power. Ships with more advanced shields will be able to withstand multiple strikes before failing. (this is the energy weapon mounted on the Aurora battleship) The module is about 3 km in length. Sold directly by the Terran Military Export Agency. Compact Battleship Gun Non-standard The most powerful weapon on general sale from SLI, the Compact Battleship Gun is a circular Gauss Cannon approximately 2 km in diameter, packaged as a toroidal module. It fires a 115 kg shell at almost the speed of light, with a kinetic energy of 50 Gigatons TNT. It requires a minimum of three large electromagnetically-confined antimatter reactors, or ten large antilead fullerene reactors, to meet its power needs. Although not a sealed system like the Elemental Weapons, the installed control software of the Compact Battleship Gun will refuse to fire upon planets. Technical measures are in place to prevent modification of the software. Designed by the UPT. Sledgehammer Antimatter Missiles ML The Sledgehammer is an anti-ship missile designed for use against warships rather than fighters, but is capable of engaging heavier fighters and bombers if required. Against lighter craft, the missile can be armed with a warhead composed of lighter sub-munitions giving it stand-off engagement capability. Sledgehammer launchers include warhead swap ability, which allows them to replace missile warheads in combat as needed between several different types. The standard warhead provided by Space Lord Industries is an antilead fullerene design, safe in storage and with a 1 gigaton yield. However, any warhead with a mass below 2000 kg and a diameter below 1 metre may be used. While stored, the onboard missile computers maintain a constant link to the ship's flight deck, and upon entering combat are constantly fed tactical data allowing them to be launched at a moment's notice against any target the launching ship can track. Sledgehammers are launched via electromagnetic impulse from their storage tubes, and activate their engines once clear of the hull. Once launched, the missile's guidance systems take over by default (although remote guidance is also possible) and guides the missile toward its target, homing in on a specific part of the target if specified by the launching ship or choosing the least-defended vector using evasive manoeuvres to improve hit probability. The missiles are network centric, and can be controlled by any other friendly ship with the requisite control systems if enabled, and can also coordinate with other missiles for more efficient saturation strikes to overwhelm enemy defenses. In an ECM heavy environment, they are capable of coordinating based on visual manoeuvres, but this is less efficient than the full network interface. Attempts to hack the missile result in the activation of the missile's autistic mode, which shuts off external contact and sets the missile to operate independently. The onboard sensor package scans the electromagnetic spectrum plus subspace and can intelligently identify and ignore attempts to spoof its target lock by nearly any jamming systems. In flight, the missile can choose its travel speed, shutting off its engine during the cruise phase and reactivating them during the terminal phase. For short range engagements, overburn is used to increase acceleration and velocity at the expense of fuel efficiency. If the missile misses, it can either circle back for another attempt or lock on to the next available target, depending on remaining fuel and targeting priority from the launching ship. The missiles can also be laid as mines, left adrift and set to activate when hostile ships are encountered. Type: Long-Range Anti-Ship Missile Weight: 7,200 kilograms (armed and fueled) Length: 8.78 meters Diameter: 1 meter Blast Yield: variable Propellant: Hydrogen Engine: Magnetoplasmadynamic thruster Operational Range: Technically unlimited; fuel for 15,000 seconds standard acceleration Speed: N/A; Standard acceleration 6,000 m/s^2; Max acceleration 10,000 m/s^2 Launch Platform: Warship VLS tubes Guidance: Onboard sensor package, network control Accuracy: 1 meter CEP at 20 million kilometers Warhead: up to 2,000 kilograms Designer: Hanzen Dynamics Space Systems A medium module holds 7 missiles in 7 launchers. A large module holds 2100 missiles with 350 launchers. In both cases firing is out of the narrow end. Designed by the UPT and the NFPA. = Shields and armour = FPC Armour Non-standard An abbreviation for the rather long-winded “foamed metal armour with Peltier wires and albedo-switchable photovoltaic corner reflector coating”. The armour combines three technologies to create an extremely resilient material, even before shields. The “base” of FPC armour is foamed metal. For the same mass of armour, foamed metal offers much better energy absorbing properties than solid metal. When subjected to impact, foamed metal will crush, not crack. When subjected to heat, the heat remains localised around the impact site. This holds for almost all metallic materials. Laced through the foamed metal are Peltier wires. These are wires that can actively “pump” heat. When a weapon impacts the armour, the Peltier wires will pull the heat away from the impact site and into a heatsink module. The heatsink module converts some of the heat to power; with FPC armour, being shot powers your spacecraft! Remaining heat is safely dissipated. Finally, there is an ASPCRC (albedo-switchable photovoltaic corner reflector coating). This can be switched between two modes. In reflecting mode, it will reflect laser weapons right back where they came from! It can reflect up to around 10^20 Watts continuously, or 10^23 Watts in a short burst. In absorbing mode, it is extremely dark, helping make the craft less obvious, and acts as a 95% efficient solar cell providing auxiliary power. FPC armour can be formed into any shape desired, and can be easily created in space. It is created as a fluid, which is placed in position by the armour foamer (whether a module on the ship, or the foamers at the Space Lord Industries shipyards) and then quickly sets. Pretty much any metal can be used to make the substrate. As standard, Space Lord Industries provide and recommend S7 steel, which has good properties for armour, and is easily manufactured in space from common asteroids. Armour is usually fitted at the point of assembly. However, we also offer a number of modules for creating armour in space. Designed by the UPT. Radiative Heatsink ML A radiative heatsink, absorbing the heat drawn by Peltier Wires and radiating it out into space using a number of large fins. Is capable of converting 50% of the heat into power, up to a limit of 10^17 Watts for the medium module and 10^20 Watts for the large. Designed by the UPT. Evaporative Heatsink ML An evaporative heatsink, absorbing the heat drawn by Peltier Wires and using it to vaporize boron, which is then vented. Is capable of converting 50% of the heat into power, up to a limit of 10^17 Watts for the medium module and 10^20 Watts for the large. Can dissipate more power overall than the radiative heatsink, but uses up boron as it does so. Designed by the UPT. Armour foamer L A module that creates foamed armour and emplaces it using an articulated boom with a reach of 2 km. It contains a good supply of Peltier wires and ASPCRC, but has only a small amount of metal storage space. Designed by the UPT. Miner-refiner L A module that has an extending digger with a 2 km reach for mining, and a furnace for refining the ore into metal. Primarily intended for mining metal for armour, but can be used for any mining purpose. Has only a small amount of metal storage space. Designed by the UPT. Compact armour maker M A module capable of mining ore, refining it to metal, and creating armour from that metal. Has a 200 metre combined digging and armour emplacing boom. Designed by the UPT. Metaphasic shield generator SML Metaphasic shields are generated slightly out of phase with the normal universe, which lessens the damage sustained during a normal attack by a fair degree, but not excessively. They work well with foamed metal armour's excellent ability to absorb the remaining energy. A spherical shape is the most efficient for a shield; fortunately, modular ships are readily made roughly spherical. Designed by the NFPA. = Miscellaneous = Empty Module SML An empty module shell. Made available so you can easily incorporate your own technologies and equipment into Space Lord Industries craft. Designed by the UPT. = Small Craft = The following are complete spacecraft, packaged in the standard ellipsoidal module formats. Common to all are two gimballed high-speed plasma reaction thrusters (one at each narrow end), an antilead fullerene reactor, a cockpit (optionally a gallery type), sensors, radars, and a computer capable of full AI control. They are capable of independent operation, but also integrate fully into modular craft, docking using standard connectors (no need for the docking module). For example, when docked to a carrier, the weapons on a starfighter can be fired from the carrier's flight deck. ''Clems ''class starfighter M A compact, agile starfighter. Has space for a single pilot. Carries 20 Hyper Pulses, distributed around the craft to provide 360 degree coverage. Designed by the NFPA, United Industries, and the UPT. ''Wychfield ''class warpfighter L A larger craft that has an Intergalactic Warp Drive. Also has much greater life support capacity, and room for a crew of three. Carries 40 Hyper Pulses, with 20 in a concentrated main battery, and the remaining 20 distributed to provide coverage. Designed by the NFPA, United Industries, and the UPT. ''BBC ''class starbomber L The “starbomber” is a lesser known craft type. A starbomber is a small craft that has weapons to threaten larger enemies. Specifically, Space Lord Industries' starbomber carries 250 antimatter missiles, with 25 launchers. It also has a defensive armament of 20 Hyper Pulses. Crew capacity is two. Designed by the NFPA, United Industries, and the UPT. Bateman Street class warpbomber L A craft similar to a starbomber, but possessing an Intergalactic Warp Drive, greater life support capacity, and room for a crew of four. Weapons load is reduced to 100 antimatter missiles with ten launchers, and 8 Hyper Pulses. Designed by the NFPA, United Industries, and the UPT. Sedgwick class armour maker L A craft capable of mining ore, refining it to metal, and creating armour from that metal. Has a 200 metre combined digging and armour emplacing boom. Has space for a crew of three, and excellent endurance. Designed by the NFPA, United Industries, and the UPT. Lamborghini Cayetano Non-modular The Lamborghini Cayetano is the latest supercraft produced by the legendary Italian spacecraft and automobile maker Lamborghini, and their fastest yet. At sublight speeds it can do the standing million (miles) in 5.370 seconds (light does it in 5.36819). At FTL, using Lamborghini's famed Hyperwarp engine – a fusion of warp and hyperdrive technology – it is the first supercraft ever to break the 1000 ly/s barrier, thereby crossing the Milky Way in under 2 minutes. The raw speed is matched with fantastic handling, letting it run rings around almost anything else. This is not an SLI craft or a modular craft. Space Lord Industries is an authorised Lamborghini dealership. The Cayetano is, of course, not cheap. Prices start at 300 million dollars. Provided by Lamborghini. = Structural connectors = Modules have to be linked together, structurally, for power and data transmission, and for movement of objects including personnel. This is done by connectors, of which there are various types. All connectors can be produced in any length, including the “null” length that places the two modules directly contacting each other. All connectors are designed by the UPT. Where connectors meet modules, the previous different types of joint are replaced in Generation 1.5 with a single “all purpose” joint. The joint offers mechanical strength as good as solid material, actuation to allow the connector to move relative to the module, and quick-release/connector functionality. If the “active” functionalities are not needed, the joint can be permanently locked solid if desired. Carbon nanotube solid Structural connector A rigid beam made from carbon nanotubes. Offers excellent mechanical properties, but is not very damage resilient. FPC Structural connector The FPC material used for armour can also be used for connectors. It offers inferior mechanical properties than carbon nanotube solid, but much better damage resistance. In a connection role, FPC can be used as beams, or can be used as a “matrix” in which to embed a module, the module being partially or fully surrounded by FPC. Carbon nanotube cable Structural connector A cable made from carbon nanotubes. Is exceptionally light and strong, but can only support a tensile load. Superconducting cables Power and data connector Superconducting cables to transmit large amounts of power between modules. They are also able to carry data. As they are fragile, they need to be run along a structural connector. High-power maser Power and data connector A high powered maser can be used to transmit large amounts of power between modules, provided a clear line-of-sight exists. Data can also be transmitted. Masers offer the advantage of having no physical connection to get damaged, and encryption and digital signatures prevent eavesdropping or data injection. However, power transmission incurs about a 5% loss, and data transmissions are susceptible to jamming. Acoustic transducer Data connector An acoustic transducer device can transmit data in the form of sonic waves over structural connectors. Generation 1.5 enhancements mean it works over all structural connectors. The method may appear low-tech, and has lower data rates than electrical methods, but is exceptionally resilient to jamming and other attempts to interfere with communication. Transit tube Structural, power, data, and objects connector A lightweight, strong rigid tube made from carbon nanotube solid, for crew and supplies to move through. Fitted with a powered zipline for quick movement. Also includes superconducting cables, thereby meaning it meets all needs in a single connector. = Modules of the AF20 = The AF20 (the UPT Space Force) uses some modules of its own, ordering its ships from SLI with empty modules fitted and fitting the relevant interiors itself. These include Elemental Weapons not on general sale, quasineutrino scanners, and the Battleship Main Gun. Category:UPT